Shisui Was Here
by XxXLynneTheIntelligentNobodyXx
Summary: Drugs,Alcohol,and Metal. These are a few of Shisui's favorite things. For Itachi and Sasuke, things are about to change. And Shisui is the main problem.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Sasuke."

Itachi tapped his younger brother's foot, who was still sleeping. He looked at the little boy, who in turn glared back with purple ridden eyes.

"No."

"Sasuke- get your ass up and go to school!"

"Why should I? So I can get my ass beat again?" The younger one sat up, making someone in the bed shift next to him.

"Sasuke? Who's in there with you?"

"No one."

"You honestly expect me to believe that there's no one there."

Sasuke growled,threw the sheets off and exposed the cat lying next to him.

"I'm still a virgin. Don't worry. I'm not that much of a royal fuck-up like dad thought."

Itachi rolled his eyes and left, turning before he closed the door. "Just go to school Sasuke." With that, he closed the door to his bedroom.

The raven-haired child sighed and rubbed his eyes. Looking at the time, he saw he had only thirty minutes left to shower, eat breakfast, and take his bike to the little building he called "Hell".

He sniffed under his arms. "Might as well take that shower," he muttered.

* * *

"Hey! Sasu-gay!"

Sasuke sighed at the sound of the most irritating, annoying voice in the world. He would rather hear a banshee's cries. He found himself near the girls bathroom, and the Teacher's Lounge. He glared as the boy approached him, all blonde haired and blue eyed. To be honest, Sasuke was actually friends with him at a certain point in time.

But..Naruto..he-

"SASU-GAY!" He shouted in the other's face. Sasuke dared look up and get suspended again for fighting.

"What,Naruto?"

"Feel like whoring yourself out to Mr. Hatake again today? The whole school knows you stayed behind to blow him."

Sasuke grit his teeth. Hard. He ground them, listening to the enamel deteroiate, falling onto his tougne, not yet dissolving into nothingness. Just like he thought he was.

"I'm not gay. Now move."

"No." Naruto smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Goddammit,Naruto, I said to fucking move!"

The raven shoved Naruto with enough force to make him fall falt on his ass, the slight shock reverberating up his spine, his eyes widening slightly, cursing himself. Naruto pushed himself up, stood and stared down Sasuke. The teenagers whispered amongst themselves, anxious for what was going to happen next, the small bubbles of anxiety building up in their system, putting their hearts on over drive, oversensitive to every sensory in their bodies.

The blonde smirked, chuckling. "Think you're tough now, don't you,Sasuke?"

One of the jocks started cheering slowly "Toliet...Toilet..." Soon, the entire group was yelling the word toliet before any of them could blink, let alone _think _about what was actually happening. In a swift movement, the fox snatched the raven off his feet, through the door, and into a stall. Sasuke himself could list more than enough ways for him to beat the living shit out Naruto, but his "elder" brother,(or so he demanded Sasuke to call him-we all knew he was old anyway.),Itachi told him not to fight anymore.

And besides Itachi, he had a court order not to as well.

Sasuke struggled against Naruto's restraints, mush like predator and prey, as the pale pink walls which were already chipping off, chipped further as he heard the screams of the frightened girls running out, not knowing there was a fight supposedly going on-and probably shocked that some of them most likely still stuffed their bras. Kicking up the toliet he tried to force Sasuke face first into the toilet bowl. If it were the boys bathroom, it would be okay. No guy uses the stalls. But these girls are all slutty, skanky whores. He could get a fucking STD or something! He pushed his hands against the wall, firm enough to the point he could meld with it and become one. His feet were like like pipes on the linoleum , giving himself leverage to prevent himself from falling in.

"C'mon, fag!" Naruto struggled as he pushed against Sasuke. "Drink the bitcheses' water!"

_'I DON'T EVEN THINK THAT'S A REAL FRICKING WORD!' _Sasuke thought absentmindedly.

"Hey!"

Naruto stopped pushing down on Sasuke, the other refusing to move. He turned, looking directly at a full figured purple haired girl, and smiled at her.

"Hinata, stay outside. You don't wanna be in here with this fag." He snoted.

"Look,ge-get out. Now." She crossed her arms firmly.

Naruto looked between her and the pale chipped stall. He narrowed his eyes, brushing past Hinata. "You're lucky this time faggot."

With that he left, flushing a toilet at random, greeting his jock buddies egging him on. The crowd dissipated, going back to whatever it is that teenagers do, leaving Sasuke in the bathroom. he let go of the wall and floor, taking his breath. He saw Hinata who looked alarmed. '_What was with her__?'_ He was fine wasn't he? Hinata said something, walking towards him. Why couldnt he hear her? What was up with that? Sasuke raised his eyebrow for a split second, just giving him enough time for his eyes to roll into the back of his head and for him to pass out.

He couldn't remember much of what happened after that.

* * *

Tell me how it was please!

Read and review!


	2. Gages

_Hey guys..sorry I haven't updated in so long...lol still working out the kinks with my new original story..._

_That hasn't been posted yet either...*shot* This is to sorta make up for it? I love you..?_

_...Enjoy!_

* * *

Sasuke awoke the next morning after being reamed out by his older brother. He glanced at his alarm clock, noting that he had an hour before he was to go to school. Furrowing his eyebrows together, he played with the corner of the sheet on his bed, the duvet shielding him away from reality for then next few moments. Just to ruin the moment, his bladder was flashing warning signals. He wanted to lie in bed more- he knew once got up, he wasn't going back to bed. Unfortunately, he knew his body always won over his mind.

Forcing himself out of his bed, he stalked over to the bathroom relieving himself. Flicking on the light, eyes squinting as he glanced at himself in the mirror, he grabbed his toothbrush from the cup, using an ample amount of toothpaste on there, shoving the toothbrush in his mouth, walking out towards his closet, finding something to wear. He shuffled the liquid fluids in his mouth vigorously, finding some jeans and a hoodie, throwing it out on to his bed, going back to spit out his tooth paste and take a shower.

Toweling off, Sasuke lotioned, tugged his underwear on and clothes, pulling on his socks and Vans. Quickly, he checked his hair, taking some hair gel and running his hands through his hair, rustling it around. He had some time to get to school, glancing at Itachi on the way downstairs. The elder stood in front his brother, who sat on the stool in their breakfast nook, slowly sipping his coffee. Sasuke walked past, stopped, and walked backward to his brother in the kitchen. Raising an incredulous eyebrow, he frowned.

"What are you doing here?"

"Sipping coffee, why?" Itachi took another sip, as if proving his point, not even glancing at Sasuke.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"Aren't you supposed to be on your way to school?" Itachi locked eyes with Sasuke, who now pouts.

"You don't have to get snippy. Keep our panties outta your ass."

Itachi smirked, shaking his head, and getting up. Picking up a black coffee cup with a skull on it, he handed it to Sasuke. "Only because I was feeling generous today...and I have the day off." Hitting Sasuke light on the butt, causing him to jump slightly, he turns back towards his nook to continue reading. "Now, go. To. School."

Without a second word, Sasuke blinked, turning and heading to his bus stop early, shutting the door behind him.

-o-

_"When she was just a girl"_

_"She expected the world"_

_"But it flew away from her reach"_

_"So she ran away in her sleep.."_

Sasuke blinked sleepily as his bus jerked to a halt, almost slamming his face into the seat in front of him. He gathered his bag and made his way into school, hands stuffed into his pockets, coming to his locker. Pulling out his books, he nearly avoided a tackle from a purple blur.

Hinata smiled and did a little jig, shoving some paper in his face.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "You _know_ I'm not awake. What is that?"

"A talent show contest. I want you to enter it. "

"...Doing what Hinata?" Sasuke slammed his locker and began to walk.

"Stuff. Art, your guitar playing...your piano and it's wonderful gracious singing.." She trailed behind saying slyly.

"Stop pimping me out with that."

Hinata pouted, both going toward the vending machine so Sasuke could get some orange juice. Sasuke bent to pick it up, turning around to face his one and only pet peeve.

Cheerleaders.

It's not that he didn't like the activity, he loved gymnastics as a kid, his mom was a cheerleader- but it's the girls that give it a bad reputation. But so, the cheerleaders came to him. Not even Sakura or Ino...no. The Korean ones.

"Hey! Uchiha! We heard what happened yesterday. Who said you could mess with us? Stay away from Kimmy. This is your only warning, got it?!" The girl standing in front seems to be the alpha female, going red in the face. She huffed, turning, muttering, "_Hangmun."_

Sasuke shrugged, opening his bottle, turning to look at Hinata.

"So about that talent show..." She smirked wickedly.

* * *

"Sasuke, do you have a girlfriend?" Itachi inquired, holding a box in his hand.

Sasuke looked up from his work, glasses tilted down. "I'm asexual,aniki."

"Doesn't mean you can't have a girlfriend." Itachi placed the box on his desk, waving his hand. "Some girl came buy dropping this off for you."

"Girl? I don't talk anyone but Hinata."

Sasuke opened it, seeing his gage on a cushion with a piece of paper. Quickly feeling his earlobe, he noticed he had a small hole where it was. _"How the-" _ Sasuke read the note.

_This came out when you hit the ground. I beat a guy up to find out where you live.  
Sorry about Naruto.  
-Kimmy._

Sasuke placed the gage back in his ear-although a bit forcefully- and placed the box on the table. He thought for a moment, thinking how in the world this gracious act from this person knew Naruto? And she must be a cheerleader since all the Korean's came near her.

Figuring he wasn't going to be able to focus any longer on his homework, he turned out the light, stripping into his boxers. He'll take a shower in the morning he decided. Tossing over and cuddling with his cat, Sasuke fell into a sleep like no other.

-o-

_"Sasuke!"_

_"Hm?" Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the blonde._

_"Are you gonna play today?" Naruto asked, bounding towards the some-what tall child._

_"No. My guitar's in the shop. The strings needed repairing."_

_Naruto smiled and nodded, setting down two bowls of ice cream. "Your mom made it for us."_

_"Say, Naruto?" Sasuke looked over at him._

_"Yeah Sasuke?" Naruto licked the bowl with the vanilla ice cream liquid inside. _

_"...What do you consider me?" _

_"What do you mean, Sasuke?" _

_Sasuke looked up with soft, solemn, watery eyes. He took Naruto's hand, taking his pinkie finger and holding it in his. _

_"I saw Itachi do this with momma once. I think it means something important. Like a promise?"_

_Sasuke blushed, taking Naruto's other hand._

_"Promise me you'll always be my best friend?" _

_"...As long as your mine," Naruto smiled. _

_"Always." Sasuke smiled back._

* * *

_To be continued..._

So long since I've updated...

***SHOT DESU***

Please review, they make me happy. :)


	3. Spicy Turkey

_It's been awhile...My grandfather and mom had surgery, and school has been a lot more hectic with tests. GuardianoftheMFNakano **somehow** gets to update._

_Cheeky bastard._

_Enjoy..? lol_

* * *

_Walk. Walk. Walk. Stop._

"Grapefruits, or pineapples?"

"Pineapples."

_Walk. Walk. Walk. Stop._

"French Vanilla, or Hazelnut?"

"Hazelnut."

_Walk. Walk. Walk. Stop._

"...Sasuke?" Itachi looked to his younger brother, sighing.

"What, 'Tachi?"

"Why are you with me, in the supermarket at eight in the morning?"

Sasuke blinked, checking the price of the sorry looking fish, squinting slightly. _I knew I should've brought my glasses..._ He thought warily. "Because, Aniki, winners always come early to get the best prices on food. And no one is up now, which means no nasty sluts and crowded lines."

Itachi flinched slightly at the salmon being ejected into his face and not into the cart. "Sasuke, promise you will NEVER take on sports." He placed the freshly wrapped salmon in the cart.

Sasuke walked alongside his brother, who stopped past the isle of cosmetics, looking at this guy. They looked at each other then back at him, then back to each other.

A mangy, auburn, curly mop was fixated atop his head, no shirt, but a canvas of intricately drawn tattoos sat above his shoulders, biceps, and back, some peeking out by his waist. He looked lost as to which condoms to get, brows knitted together masking his frustration. His shopping cart explained his life: condoms, lube, toilet paper, at least five cases of beer of two types, what looks like lighter fluid, really expensive laundry detergent and softener, and at least twenty boxes of Stouffer's, Hungry Man XXL, and Marie Calender's boxes of food.

He looked up as they were leaving, staring at Itachi for a long time. Just practically gawking at him.

Itachi nervously took a step back. "Sasuke, what do I do, he's staring."

"I don't know- wave or something?" He came closer, approaching them.

"Now what?!" He whisper-yelled.

"Hey!" He yelled, face-to-face with Itachi. "What are ya?"

"...I'm sorry?"

"A tranny? Post-op, right? Or one of them-whatcha call 'em? OH! Emo girls."

"..." Itachi fixated his best glare and stared him down, though he _was_ taller. "I'm a boy, asshole."

"..." The guy burst out laughing, turning his cart and walking toward the ice cream section, Itachi stalking away angrily.

"You gotta admit though...You could pass for-"

"Sauske, finish that sentence, and i swear I'll dye your hair blonde."

Sasuke flushed, walking past Itachi with the cart to the checkout line.

* * *

"Hinata, can I borrow a dollar?"

"Why..?"

"...There are some Salt and Vinegar chips in the vending machine..." Sasuke looked at her, poking the glass of the machine, pouting slightly.

"Her-"

"YAY." He got it after it fell, eating with her in the courtyard outside. Since his next class was gym then home, and it was already starting to get warm, he'd figured he'd walk. Only a few blocks, right?

He played badminton with some of the guys in his class-Kiba was on his team, and Neji and Lee where on the other. They were winning by one point.

"I heard you got beat up in the girls' bathroom like, two days ago." Kiba glanced at Sasuke.

He grunted, hitting the little bird over the net, hard, "Yeah. If people truly understood the word betrayal, they would understand the reason why he does it."

Kiba hit the bird with less force, making the others trip over them selves trying to catch it, thus letting Sasuke and Kiba win the game. "He still hates you for that, huh?"

"You have no idea.

Sasuke walked home, enjoying the breeze and warmth of late spring and early summer, thinking of the past.

It hurt.

It hurt like a fucker.

-o-

"Hinata? Can I ask you a question?"

"What?" Sasuke teetered in the kitchen while she made sandwiches.

"Do you think I need a girlfri-"

"Yes." Hinata slapped some spicy turkey on hers, and some plain on his. "I constantly am searching for Ms. Right for you're such a priss that you can have yourself hm?" She looked up laughing slightly.

"Aren't you dating Shino?" He tried to steal some of her turkey and was hit with the spoon covered in mustard.

"Kiba, now. Shino's in college, remember? "Done with both sandwiches, she handed him his and started eating, heading to his room.

Sasuke followed behind, thinking solmenly on the fact that he only had he, himself and him. Well, there's Itachi, but that complicated fucker is always busy nagging and doing work. And after? Always watching America's Next Top Model, shooing him away whit his glass of Pinot Grigio.

Maybe he would try and look for a significant other. He's only in the eleventh grade.

Maybe.

* * *

God, just kill me, I think this chappie has been sitting here, just collecting my tears of agony cause I don't get time to write.

I'm gonna go hide on my tumblr. TT^TT


	4. Curly-Haired Stalker

_Again, sorry for the long update._

* * *

Sasuke sat in his math class trying to ignore the faces Naruto was making at him. When he graduated and Naruto was either working for him or living in a trailer park was muse enough for him to feel satisfied everyday. If he had signal, he'd be on his tumblr dash ignoring the same bullshit he's heard since he was in the ninth grade. He was tired of it honestly. The not-so, nonexistent scar on his wrist itched and called out for him like a doting mother to her child. He resisted, almost everyday, the urge to end it, unbearable.

Hinata nudged him from his thoughts nodding towards the yellow-haired dip-shit and whispered, "Is he gonna stop?"

"Most likely not. I don't why he thinks that I'm still gonna be effected by it." He sighed, going back to the doodle he was drawing.

He looked out the window to something outside by Naruto's car. He squinted a little, then put his glasses on, focusing on the object only a few yards away from his school class room. He almost broke his wrist flicking it to Hinata's arm so she could see what was going on before her outside, not believing it for himself.

At his car, the same curly-haired dick from the supermarket was there, taking a drag on his cigarette slowly, looking dead at the raven. He grinned and walked towards the window. Hinata turned, eyes wide flailing a bit as if to say "WHAT DO WE DO!?" but Sasuke's response was only to look at her with saucer-type like eyes and shrug constantly. He came up to the window and pulled out what looked to be a permanent Sharpie, sniffed it and then threw it at him, failing to catch it. When they both looked he was gone, like a ghost, from the window.

Sasuke kept the marker, thankfully in his last class for the day, and gracefully bolted out the door, Hinata high on his tail.

"The fuck was that?!" She whisper-screamed.

"I don't know and I'm sure I don't wanna know, let's just get the hell outta here." He opened the school door leading out the back way towards the buses, him and Hinata climbing into the seats and sliding down so not to be seen.

When the bus pulled off, they were safe...for a moment. A bright yellow convertible rolled up to the side of the bus making them both lean by the window, listening to the roaring laughter on the bus. Sasuke didn't know whether to laugh or outright cry right then and there. The side of the car had a crudely drawn man with a penis sticking out as if erect-in profile no less-with a hand on it and the words "I like cock" on the side of it. He turned after receiving the glare and finger from Naruto looking dead-straight until he got off the bus.

When he walked in the kitchen, Itachi looked concerned. "You alright? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I saw the guy from the supermarket Itachi." He watched as his brother choked on the coffee he was drinking, coughing hysterically. Before he helped him, He stared at Itachi for a moment before he let the words form from his mouth with and odd expression.

"And I think he's stalking me."

* * *

Again, sorry for the long update.

Thank you for reading. I appreciate it. :)


End file.
